The Break
by CocoPuppy
Summary: Every thing was normal at the Smash mansion, until Master Hand receives a letter from some guy for Master Hand and Crazy Hand to go. How will the players do without Master Hand? and Crazy Hand First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Super Smash Bros., Nintendo owns it. This is purely fan-made.**

**Summary: **Everything was the way as it was, until one day Master hand gets a letter from a mysterious person. So it's party time at the Smash Mansion.

Ps.-This is my first Fan-Fic

It was about 1 am at the Smash mansion. Everyone was all tucked in their cozy beds, having nice dreams about whatever. Everything was a quiet as a mouse. Until;

"MAAAAASSSSSTEEEEEEEEER HAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" cried Crazy hand.

Master Hand fell out of bed. He was having a dream about ruling the world and Crazy hand had to go and ruin it. Master Hand floated to Crazy Hand and smacked him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Master Hand yelled "its 1 o'clock in the morning! I was having a great dream!"

"You dream? Wow…I did not know that."

"Oh shut up, what do you want?"

Crazy Hand floated a few inches close to Master Hand. "There's a letter for you." He said quietly.

"Well then give it to me." Master Hand snatched the envelope out of Crazy hands grasp. He tore open the envelope like a child on Christmas day opening a present. Master hand read the letter over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER again until his head plopped up.

"Crazy Hand…" Master Hand mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

Master Hand showed him the letter. "We have to go to a meaning by…" He looked down "Sir, Kimaru Hoki. He said we have to stay at his place for a week".

"Yippy! It's just like a business trip! I always wanted to go on a business trip!" Crazy Hand said while jumping around the room.

Master Hand grabbed Crazy Hand after five minutes of jumping around "Crazy Hand, this is serious, not happy, happy giddy time." He growled.

Crazy Hand backed of "Ok ok jeez, you sound so grouchy".

"That's because it's 1:16 in the morning you idiot!"

"Oh I thought It was Ten o'clock at night."

Master Hand slapped Crazy Hand again, only much harder

"There, not that'll get some sense into you."

_A/N:__** So what do you think? It's my first fan-fic you know so don't flame me hides under rock please review! **_

_**Aterga.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

It was 7:15 am at the Smash mansion and everyone was still asleep (_**A/N:**__ Who wouldn't?_) except for Master Hand and Crazy Hand that is. Since they control the mansion, they have to command the chefs to cook breakfast, lunch, dinner and sometimes desert. Mostly Master Hand does it and Crazy Hand, well you know.

Master Hand slowly floated over to the "bell". The "bell" is an electric sound that's VERY loud to some people. The bell also had a huge red button for Master Hand to press. When pressed, it sends that 'electric' to every room in the mansion. It wakes up everyone.

Master Hand lifted his pointer finger and was about to press the crimson button until;

"OHHHHHHHHHH HOW I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BUISSSSSSSSNNNNNNEEEEEEEESSSSSSS TRIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" yelled Crazy Hand.

Master Hand Ignored Crazy Hand, all night he tried to shut up Crazy Hand from yelling. But it didn't work. In fact it was so bad that Master Hand had to go outside the mansion and sleep with the bugs. It was quite comfortable (for Master Hand).

When Master Hand Pressed the button, there was screaming all over the mansion (_**A/N: Told you it was very loud**__****___

"Ahem" Master Hand spoke into the microphone "Good morning smash players. As you all know breakfast will be served in less than 15 minutes, so get dress, wash your face etc. Also after breakfast, Crazy Hand and I have an announcement to make. So don't be late!"

After Master Hand made his call, he fell back onto a chair and sighed "God, I hope Crazy Hand doesn't-"

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Too late.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion;

"I wonder what kind of announcement Master Hand has for us?" Link asked as he put his forest green hat on.

"Who knows" said Pit "It could be anything."

"Maybe it's a food contest!" Kirby said as he ate a piece of apple.

"Kirby you gluten, of coarse he wouldn't hold that event" Zelda replied while brushing her long, blonde hair.

"Oh maybe it's a growing contest" Peach said.

Every one turned to Peach.

"A _growing_ contest? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Fox replied.

"I'd have to agree with Fox" said Falco.

Snake tapped his chin "How about a box contest!"

"That's the same stupid idea as Peach's only her is about growing veggies and your idea is hiding in a box alllllll day. It's now wonder you're so quiet" Wario said to Snake.

Snake's eyes turned to red. "I'M NOT SO QUIET NOW TUBBY!"

Wario murmured some swear words and walked off.

"Hi-ya guys" Mario waved as he entered the hall way.

"Hey Mario" Kirby answered.

"Hi sweetie" Peach went up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Mario blushed a bit and looked to the ground.

Luigi went up to him "You still blush after all the years you've been married to her."

Ganondwarf popped out of the bathroom "Mario's married?!"

"Yea, everyone knows that Ganon-DORK" Link replied.

"Shut up Link!" Fire raged around Ganondwarf.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Ganondwarf suddenly went flying across the room and into a catcus.

"Ahhhhhh what a lovely day" C.Falcon said as he leaned back into the wall.

Ganondwarf ran up to C.Falcon "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

C.Falcon filed his nails "You're so annoying Ganon"

"Attention Smashers, breakfast is ready so get your asses down now or Crazy hand will eat all of the food!"

"What's with him?" Fox asked. Everyone shook their head.

In the dinning hall, every seat had silver plates, forks, knifes and spoons and clear glasses. There were bread baskets on each side of the table, small cereal boxes in baskets, orange, pineapple and milk were in clear see-through pitchers. All of the hot food was underneath metal containers.

Yoshi and Popo were the first to bolt out of the door, since they like food as much as Kirby, they are usually the first ones in. Next came Kirby and Roy.

"How come we are the second set to come in first?" Roy asked Kirby.

"I don't know" Kirby replied while looking over Yoshi and Popo "Since they like food as much as I do, well, it's just them."

Yoshi and Popo sat next to each other and hugged.

"Yoshi, you and I are best friends y'know that?" said Popo.

"Yup" Yoshi responded.

"Hey! Aren't I your best friend also?!" Nana yelled at Pop.

Popo turned around with a nervous expression on his face. Usually when Nana was like this, things turned out ugly.

"Y-yea Nana, you're also my best friend" Popo smiled.

Nana smiled back and sat on Popo's right(Yoshi must be sitting on Popo's left then).

Suddenly Link and Marth were pushing their way through the door and both plopped out. Their breaths were even, like a sympathy.

"Hah! I won again Link". Marth mocked.

"What are you talking about?! My foot was two centimeters in front of yours!" Link replied with a angry tone.

Just then Zelda and Peach walked in;

"So that's the shampoo I use" Zelda said.

"Oh really?" Peach said.

"Yup "

Link started to blush and drool started to come out.

"_Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaa_" His mind wandered off.

He saw Zelda about to pull a chair when he rushed over and grabbed it.

"Allow me" He said in a gentleman-like voice as he slid back the wooden chair.

"Ah thank you Link" she said as she sat down on the chair. Link joined the seat next to her.

Soon everyone joined the dinning table. Everyone choose their usual breakfast food and ate and chat a bit. Everything was noisy until Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared out of no where.

"Hello Smashers". Master Hand greeted them.

"Morning"! They all responded.

Master Hand coughed a bit and began to speak "As you know from earlier, Crazy Hand and I have an announcement to make. Crazy Hand and I have to go to a business meeting for a week. So we'll be going for 7 days. That's all".

The room grew silence…………YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

_A/N: Lol so what do you think? Please review_


End file.
